Battle City Fun
by Shoujo's Revenge
Summary: [discont] Shizuka kisses Ryou and runs? Because Mai and Anzu forced her to! ShizukaxRyou and others


**Battle City Fun **by Phoenix Kaen

Summary: Shizuka kisses Ryou and runs? Because Mai and Anzu forced her to! RyouxShizuka and others

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh!

Couples: Ryou/Shizuka, Jounouchi/Mai/Seto, Yugi/Anzu/Yami, Isis/Bakura

A/N: If you don't like the couples, then don't read.

Chapter 1: Kiss and Run

"I dare you to go kiss him!" Mai exclaimed. Anzu and Mai giggled loudly much to the guys' confusion. The room that the three females were residing in were right next to Yugi's. Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi, Yugi and 'Namu' were in there hanging out while Yugi was preparing his deck for the first duel of the finals. Jounouchi had been kicked out of his room because the girls had wanted to bond.

"What the hell are they giggling about?" Jounouchi asked. He looked at the wall that separated them from the girls. Honda shrugged.

"Got me. I've never been able to understand girls." He replied, taking a gulp of soda.

"Bu-but" Shizuka stammered with a blush on her face. "I don't even know him!"

"That's what makes it fun, Shi-chan!" Mai said evilly.

"Wait, Mai-san, I-" Before Shizuka could even say another word, both Anzu and Mai were pushing the young girl out of the room.

"It's easy, Shizuka-chan. Just knock on the door and when he opens the door, lean in and kiss him then run away," Anzu said. She had to admit that she and Mai were being a little mean but she was pretty bored. The two females just wanted to do something to liven things up before the finals officially began. Anzu and Mai decided to play little tricks on the guys. The innocent Shizuka was interested but Mai only told her that she wanted to 'bond'.

"But-" Shizuka once again started to stammer. She was just on the blimp for about an hour and already she has to embarrass herself.

"Don't worry, Shizuka. Anzu and I are going to be kissing and running, too. You're just going to be the first person to do it," Mai added reassuringly. "Besides, he's cute so it's not going to be all that bad."

The redhead blushed at that last statement. She didn't even think about him that way until Mai brought it up. _I guess he _is _pretty cute but that's not the point. I'm going to embarrass myself in front of one of onni-chan's friends! _

Finally, they were in front of Ryou's room door. Shizuka gulped with a visible blush on her pale complexion. Anzu's and Mai's hands were pushing her towards the door. They hid around a corner where they could see Shizuka and the door. Looking back at them, Shizuka looked uncertainly at them. They were both mouthing 'go on' and gestured to the door. She turned to the door and knocked lightly. Anzu and Mai sweat dropped at her meek action.

"Maybe we shouldn't make her do this," Anzu said uncertainly. "We're practically bullying her to."

"Relax, Anzu. You and I are going to be doing the same thing anyway. I can't wait to dare you." Mai smirked. "It's going to be fun." Anzu frowned. Mai was probably going to make her kiss somebody that she doesn't want to. Well, that was basically the point but-

_Hmm…Well, I can't wait to dare you either, Mai. _Anzu thought deviously.

"Okay, here goes my dignity," Shizuka said to herself. She breathed in and out then poised her fist above the door. She brought it down with force, knocking on the door three times. She stood there frozen like a statue while waiting for someone to answer. It took a while but a friendly looking boy opened the door. He was surprised to find her there.

"Hello? May I help you?" Ryou asked with confusion. _What does Jounouchi-kun's sister want with me? _

_Yikes! He looks so cute when he looks all confused! _Shizuka thought. Her face was as red as a tomato now. Anzu's words came to her mind 'lean in and kiss him then run away'. _Okay, okay, just calm yourself. _

"Um, you have something on your nose," she said and pointed to her own nose.

"I do?" He asked and swatted his nose. "Did I get it?"

"N-no, here let me get it," she said and beckoned him to lean forward. He leaned his face forward. She wanted to get it over with so she shoved her face into his and managed to kiss him on the left cheek. She also succeeded in giving both him and herself a concussion. "Owie…" She rubbed her forehead. _Why the heck am I still here? RUN! _

She made a run for it and sprinted in Anzu's and Mai's direction. They were both shaking with laughter. They saw how Shizuka panicked and smashed her forehead against Ryou's. Now the poor boy had swirly eyes and was unconscious on the floor but Shizuka hadn't noticed since she was completely mortified.

"It's my turn to dare someone now!" Shizuka fumed. She was angry at them for making her do this _then _laughing at her. Mai picked herself off the floor since she couldn't contain her laughter.

"All right, Shizuka, who do you want to dare?" Mai said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I dare you, Mai-san to kiss…um…um…" Shizuka thought for a while. She was no good at coming up with diabolical dares.

Anzu came to the rescue. She whispered in Shizuka's ears and threw a smirk in Mai's direction. The blonde gulped though she still kept her posture. She was going to show Anzu that she was not afraid of some stupid dare. Mai Kujaku was afraid of nothing and certainly not a silly little dare. She crossed her arms and looked defiantly at the two.

Shizuka nodded when the brunette girl stopped her whispering. "Mai-san, I dare you to kiss Kaiba-san-"

"No problem!" Mai said confidently.

Shizuka continued "-in front of everyone when they announce the first duel and you have to-" She looked at Anzu to see if she was sure. The latter nodded and beckoned her to go on. "and you have to grab him in the-" Shizuka hesitated and blushed. "in the no-no zone."

Mai and Anzu sweat dropped again. Wow, this girl really was innocent. 'No-no zone?' Did Jounouchi teach her to say that instead of 'penis'?

"NO WAY! We're supposed to be playing kiss and run, not kiss, run and grab!" Mai argued.

"I thought Mai Kujaku never backs away from a challenge?" Anzu asked teasingly.

"I don't!" Mai countered.

"Then prove it!"

"Fine, I will! But not until the finals begin and that's not happening for at least another hour." Anzu smiled.

"That gives you some time."

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Yugi, both of them _and _you have to do a striptease!" Mai smirked and crossed her arms.

"WHAT!"

"_And _you have to do it right now. I do believe that Yugi is in his room with the other guys." Mai smiled triumphantly. Meanwhile, Kaiba was in his room thinking about the Egyptain God cards. He had no idea what Mai's about to do to him when he starts the Finals.

Anzu growled at Mai with her fists clenched at her sides. _Okay, maybe I went overboard when I dare her to grab Kaiba's crotch but does she have to punish me this way? _To think, she had to do this in front of her crush, the other Yugi. She was going to make a complete fool of herself but at least Mai had to something embarrassing, too. If she looked at it from Mai's point of view, it was probably worse considering that Kaiba might kick her out of the finals. He wasn't _that _short-tempered, was he? Then again, Mai's still not backing down. She's not stupid either. Mai knows what might possibly happen.

"Come on, Anzu…Yugi's waiting for you," Mai goaded.

"Grr! Fine!" Mai wasn't the only one that doesn't back down from a challenge. Anzu marched back to where they had originally came from. Mai and Shizuka followed suit. The blonde was never going to let this go in the future. Mai wished she had a camera with her right now. This was great blackmail material. Shizuka was contemplating whether or not the dares were getting out of hand. After all, _she _just had to kiss a cute guy but Anzu and Mai had to do unspeakable things.

Shizuka raced to her brother's side when they reached Yugi's room. 'Namu' had already left for his room. Honda and Otogi seemed to be fighting about something but stopped when they saw Shizuka. Jounouchi smiled at his little sister and asked her what she, Mai and Anzu were doing.

"Oh, nothing much. We were just hanging out, onni-chan," she said, looking away. Jounouchi wondered why she was uncomfortable.

"Hey Anzu, Mai," Yugi greeted them with a smile.

_You're about to get a huge treat, Yugi. _Mai thought as she smiled innocently. The other Yugi thought her smile looked a little _too _innocent.

"Yugi, I have to te-tell you something. You and mou hitori no Yugi," Anzu shuffled her feet. There was an awkward silence.

"Um, okay, Anzu. Guys, can you leave us alone?" He turned to the others. They complied but Mai stayed where she was.

"Come on, Mai. Give them their privacy," Jounouchi said, grabbing to the woman's wrist.

"No, I think I'll stay and watch," she said casually. They raised their eyebrows in suspicion. "Shizuka, aren't you staying, too?" The young girl had her arm around her older brother's.

"No, that's okay," she said. She wasn't going to be too comfortable with the 'performance.'

"Mai." Yugi was shocked at the woman's snooping.

"It's okay, Yugi. She can stay," Anzu said through gritted teeth.

A/N: If you want me to update, then review.


End file.
